


Mirror.

by Gigi



Series: Original Poems [34]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Mirror,<br/>So broken.<br/>Lines fade from memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror.

My mirror,  
The lines in your eyes,  
How you broke me.  
Walking between your worlds.

Fire light dances  
On the plans of your face.  
I can’t remember where we end.

Hurry now,  
Wake the devil,  
I know you fear  
What you have become.

My Mirror,  
Your lips too blue,  
Scream your name,  
I am here.

What can you see?  
Close your eyes  
And turn your head away.

To perfect you lose  
Control when he laughs..

Who is this home made devil?

My Mirror,  
So broken.  
Lines fade from memory.

You can’t keep  
Me alive with  
All your lies.

Here I go.  
Break through the glass,  
You fall.

Mirror, Mirror images.  
You and I.


End file.
